


Candyshop

by MalicMalic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angelic Grace as Lube (Supernatural), Angst with a Happy Ending, Apologies, Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, Fucking, Happy Ending, I Love You, M/M, Making Love, Oral Sex, Sad Gabriel (Supernatural), Sam Winchester Being an Idiot, Sex, Smart Dean Winchester, Smut, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:22:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29428758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalicMalic/pseuds/MalicMalic
Summary: Sam was being a bit of a jerk, but a few words from Dean set him straight. He only hopes he can  make it up to Gabriel before it is too late.
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	Candyshop

**Author's Note:**

> I had this halfway written and it occurred to me that today is February's 14th and I could totally post a Valentine's day special.

Sam sighed as he watched Gabriel say he was going for a supply run before he flapped out of the Library. He and Dean were looking for cases when Gabriel came in, slouched and looking depressed and asking the boys if they needed anything from the store, then flying off when he got a negative answer.

"Trouble in paradise, Sammy?" Dean teased. Sam and Gabriel were together for a bit over three months, shorter then Dean and Cas, but still managing to hit a rough patch before they did.

"It's nothing." Sam said. But it was something. Gabriel's little jokes and teases have lessened, and now when he does say something it feels forced. Not that Sam showed much appreciation for Gabriel's little kinks and quirks, but he played along everytime.

"Alright." Dean said and waited for the bubble to burst. And in three, two, one...

"It's just that he is different. He is sad and he doesn't joke around as much or trying to make me laugh in his obnoxious ways. Everything I suggest, he just accepts. We went to see a silent movie last night. And Gabe? He was silent the whole time!" Sam blew up and threw his hands in the air, abandoning his search.

"I noticed... I also noticed how you rolled your eyes at him every time he tried to kid around. Like two weeks ago when he bought you all that cotton candy."

"He suggested he wrapped himself in it and let me eat him up." Sam said with another eye roll while Dean made a face.

"Dude... Oversharing much? But that - that eye roll you did..." Dean tried and then sighed. "Seems to me, like he is trying to find out what you like and share those things with you, even if they are super boring for him. And at the same time... You are not trying at all. You just roll your eyes at him when he suggests anything."

Sam was frozen in spot, his mouth opened and his eyes distant, because, shit, Dean was right. He had neglected this whole funny side of Gabriel, the side of him that made Sam fall in love in the first place and he... He was turning into a Stepford husband. Only worse, Gabriel was submitting to Sam's ideals willingly. Shit, he really messed up. 

He had to make amends before it was too late.

* * *

It was a couple of hours later that Gabriel returned and found the library empty. He frowned, having expected the boys to be at it for a while, and feeling guilty that he just ran off like that.

To an archangel of his magnitude, the bunker could sometimes feel stuffy and claustrophobic, and Gabriel really needed some air. He had hoped Sam wouldn't notice he was gone long, but now probably did and would ask him where he's been. How could he tell him he needed a breather? Time and space away, from the bunker, from... Him?

Oh, he loved the big lump, no doubt about it, and even if the words haven't been exchanged yet, Gabriel knew Sam felt the same. It is just that he was so... Uptight lately and caught up in yet another possible apocalypse and no matter what Gabriel did, it didn't make him smile. In fact, it seems dto have an opposite effect and it just made the archangel so sad.

With a heavy sigh, he started walking towards the kitchen, looking for the boys, but they weren't there. He thought they might have found a case and we're hearing up to leave, so he checked the garage, but no, Dean's beloved Impala was still there. Maybe they took the Cas express? His little brother was so happy when he got his wings back, he just kept flying everywhere and it was adorable. 

Well, wherever the boys were, they were bound to call or come back to the bunker eventually, so Gabe proceeded to his and Sam's room, which he metaphysically expanded and it now had a living room and a mini fridge and a emperor size bed. Sam wasn't too happy with the redecoration, but he didn't say anything. Still, Gabe could tell. At least it had a big size TV Gabriel could now entertain himself with.

But there was light under the door of their room and wasn't a little early for Sam's bed time? Gabriel slowly entered, not sure what to expect and found Sam, sitting on their huge bed, a book in hand, one he immediately put away as soon as Gabriel stepped into the room.

"Hey, um, Samwich. What's, um... What's going on?" Gabriel asked, swallowing down a lump that formed in his throat. This looked serious, and Gabriel didn't know if it was the good kind, the bad kind of the 'we're all going to die' kind. Sam wasn't about to break up with him, was he?

Because he did seem nervous and serious at the same time and Gabriel honestly never saw this combination of expressions on Sam before and it scared the shit out if him. "Um... You just... Right there... Yeah." Sam said as he maneuvered Gabriel to sit on the bed, the same spot Sam was sitting on moments ago.

"Sam?" Gabriel asked, his voice wavering, but Sam just took a deep breath and backed away to the stereo. A very famous, a very teasing song came up, making Gabriel frown. Sam turned back towards him and took another deep breath, nodding at himself as 50 cent said " _Yeah... Ahuh_... _So seductive..."_

Gabriel's mouth fell open as he watched Sam bite down on his lower lip nervously, while swaying his hips to the sound of the song. No, this couldn't be happening, could it? Sam would never... He wouldn't...

_I'll take you to the candy shop  
I'll let you lick the lollipop  
Go 'head girl don't you stop  
Keep going 'til you hit the spot, whoa_

The song started and Gabriel watched as Sam started swaying his hips to the sounds of the song with a dose of uncertainty and a slightly embarrassed expression on his face.

_I'll take you to the candy shop (yeah)  
Boy, one taste of what I got (uh-huh)  
I'll have you spending all you got (come on)  
Keep going 'til you hit the spot, whoa_

Since Gabriel just kept an open stare, tracing Sam's every movement, the big lump must have interpreted it all as a good sigh, and thank fuck he did, because his hands started moving up to his chest, up to the buttons of the shirt and he stated undoing one by one.

_You could have it your way, how do you want it?  
You gon' back that thing up, or should I push up on it?  
Temperature rising, okay, let's go to the next level  
Dance floor jam-packed, hot as a tea kettle. _

Gabriel didn't even register the words of the song, his wide eyes focused on Sam's torso as the big guy slowly removed this flannel shirt. He looked so damn good in that white sleeveless undershirt, it should be a crime.

_I break it down for you now, baby it's simple  
If you be a nympho, I'll be a nympho  
In the hotel, or in the back of the rental  
On the beach or in the park, it's whatever you into_

Gabriel should maybe listen to the words, bec Sam was saying the angel could have it his way, wherever, whenever and whatever he wanted.

_Got the magic stick, I'm the love doctor  
I ain't finished teaching you 'bout how sprung I got ya  
Wanna show me how you work it baby? No problem, get on top. Then get your bounce around, like a little rider_

Holy shit, there goes the button on his jeans. Sam lowered the zipper and let the jeans stay open as his hands traveled back up his waist and chest, and oh, fuck, he was touching himself. The hunter was slowly getting more into it, encouraged by Gabriel's drooling mouth.

_I'm seasoned vet when it come to this shit  
After you work up a sweat you can play with this stick  
I'm trying to explain, baby, the best way I can  
I melt in your mouth girl, not in your hands, ha-ha_

Sam captured the hem.of his shirt, and seemingly by accident pulled it up, revealing his perfect, ready to eat off, six pack, the sight of which had Gabriel drolling for real.

_I'll take you to the candy shop  
I'll let you lick the lollypop  
Go 'head girl don't you stop  
Keep going 'til you hit the spot, whoa_

Sam, the bastard played with his undershirt for a while, lifting it up and pulling it back down, smirking as Gabriel's breath kept hitching.

_I'll take you to the candy shop  
Boy one taste of what I got  
I'll have you spending all you got  
Keep going 'til you hit the spot, whoa_

Finally, fucking finally, the shirt came off, and hell yeah, Gabriel wanted to reach, to touch, to lick and to taste, but remained rooted to the spot, too dumbfounded to react. 

_Girl what we do, what we do  
And where we do, and where we do  
The things we do, things we do  
Are just between me and you, yeah, oh yeah_

Yes _,_ yes, Sam, reach down into those jeans and touch yourself, yes... Gabriel watched as Sam's hand traveled down his stomach to his jeans and let out a breath as it took a detour and went around his waist.

_Give it to me baby, nice and slow  
Climb on the top, ride like you in a rodeo  
You ain't never heard a sound like this before  
'Cause I ain't never put it down like this._

Was Sam enjoying this as much as Gabriel was? Something in the back of the angel's mind told him that it was uncharacteristical for Sam to do something like this, but he was too aroused to dwell on why would Sam do it. And by the looks of it, Sam was just as excited as he was.

_As soon as I come through the door, she get to pulling on my zipper  
It's like it's a race who could get undressed quicker  
Isn't it ironic how erotic it is to watch 'em in thongs?  
Had me thinking 'bout that ass after I'm gone_

Holy mother fucking staff of Moses! In one fast motion Sam removed his jeans, only to show off a cute little piece of cloth tahg could pass as panties, if only they could contain even a third of him. And the best part? The best part was when he turned around and revealed that, no, those weren't panties, that was a freaking thong. 

_I touch the right spot at the right time  
Lights on, or lights off, she like it from behind  
So seductive you should see the way she whine  
Her hips in slow mo' on the floor when we grind_

Damn, Gabriel nearly came in his pants when Sam wriggled his ass.

_Long as she ain't stopping, homie I ain't stopping  
Dripping wet with sweat, man it's on and popping  
All my champagne campaign, bottle after bottle, it's on  
And we gon' sip 'til every bubble in every bottle is gone._

Sam turned back around, hooking his thumbs at the thin waistband of the the thong, teasing it's removal as he bit down on his lower lip, looking sk adorably shy, it was too much.

_I'll take you to the candy shop  
I'll let you lick the lollipop  
Go 'head girl don't you stop  
Keep going 'til you hit the spot, whoa_

Too much...

_I'll take you to the candy shop  
Boy, one taste of what I got  
I'll have you spending all you got  
Keep going 'til you hit the spot, whoa_

Too damn much...

_I'll take you to the candy shop  
I'll let you lick the lollypop  
Go 'head girl don't you stop  
Keep going 'til you hit the spot, whoa_

The offendingpiece of fabric finally disappeared, and Sam's big, thick cock stood tall and proud and damn. Gabriel slid of the bed and knelt in front of him, looking awestruck.

_I'll take you to the candy shop_  
_Boy, one taste of what I got_  
_I'll have you spending all you got_  
_Keep going 'til you hit the spot, whoa_

The song ended, and Sam was left standing before the angel, panting and looking down on him and probably wondering if Gabriel liked his little show.

"You... You did this for me?" Gabriel whispered as he looked up at Sam, and the hunter nodded slightly, not daring to say a word. "Nobody ever..." _did anything for me._

"Can I lick the lollipop?"

Sam sucked in a breath, but nodded and true to his word, Gabriel took on long lick from the base to the tip making Sam's mouth drop and a little moan escape him. His breath hitched as Gabriel swirled his tongue around the head of his cock, slurping and licking as it was an actual candy.

The second the angel wrapped his pretty little lips around that cockhead and started sucking on it, Sam threw his head back with a much more glutteral moan, his hand shooting down to Gabriel's head and his fingers running through the angel's hair. 

Yeah, Sam loved it when Gabriel played with him like that. He didn't enjoy the head bobbing so much as he loved having the head of his cock played with. Or shoved deep down the angel's throat while Gabriel moaned all around it.

And Gabriel was so good at sucking Sam, it would be a crime if Sam didn't let him do it. So why was he pulling Gabriel's hair now, like he wanted the angel to stop?

Gabriel pulled away with a loud pop and looked up at Sam. He had seen him at the throne of passion and there was always a small, calculated look in his eyes, but he had never seemed so... Aroused before. His pupil were dilated, his eyes big and staring at Gabriel as if he was going to eat him.

Sam tugged him up and Gabriel stood up only to be surprised by a fierce kiss as the hunter engulfed his smaller frame, wrapping his long arms around him and pulling him flush against himself. Gabriel gasped, but the sounds were swallowed up by Sam's passionate kiss.

Gabriel didn't even realize Sam was leading him backwards, until his legs hit the bed and Sam broke the kiss to push him down on it. This part Gabriel knew. This was where Sam would say the word clothes, and Gabriel would snap his fingers and will his outfit away. But Sam said nothing and when Gabriel lifted his hand, the hunter grabbed it and shook his head.

The mind blowing kissing resumed and Gabriel could barely register Sam's hands as they traveled over his chest, until they grabbed the shirt and tore it apart. A wave of arousal shot through Gabriel, because Sam was never like this, he had initiated sex, sure, but never with this much eagerness.

The angel whined when Sam's lips found his nipples and his hands traveled lower to cup the angel's dick, to palm him through his pants. Gabriel arched into the touch and Sam took the opportunity to tore Gabriel's pants off. 

"Shit..." Gabriel muttered, feeling a new wave crash on him. He looked down when Sam's hands paused just at the waistband of his underwear and saw Sam looking up at him with such a nervous and open and lustful expression all in one, it made Gabriel's head spin.

"I..." Sam tried, swallowed the dryness and tried again. "I know... I know you're the one with the sweet tooth, but... Can I have some candy too?"

Holy shit, Gabriel nearly came. That line, combined with Sam's hopeful expression and the fact that he never gave head almost made the angel loose it. Worst off, Sam didn't wait for and answer, he just yanked Gabriel's underwear and swallowed his dick down.

Gabriel trashed under him, and fuck if he wasn't an angel, he would have blown. Gabriel tried his damned to just focus on his breathing as Sam altered from bobbing his head to twirling his tongue all around Gabriel's dick. The hunter was really trying, but it didn't seem like Sam had done this before, and the thought alone pushed Gabriel closer the edge despite his grace holding him back, because Sam... Sam was doing this for him.

His grace was faltering, unable to hold back the avalanche, but Gabriel did want this to end like that. No. With all the strength he had, he tapped Sam on the shoulder and crooked for him to stop.

"I... Need you... need... you... inside..." Gabriel managed and two seconds later, Sam was sliding inside, the breach eased by that tingling sensation of Gabriel grace Sam liked so much, and this time was no different, judging by the look of pure rapture on Sam's face.

Sam bottomed out and both sighed in content,then Sam leaned and kissed Gabriel. This time it was a bit more tender, and a bit more loving.

"Gabriel, I..." _am sorry for being such a jackass._

"Shhh... I know. I know." _It okay. We're okay._

Gabriel started to squirm, and was just about to tell sam to move, when the hunter did just that, only much more slowly and gently then he usually would.

What was normally a very rough fucking, now turned into sweet love making, and Gabriel had no idea which he liked best. All he knew was that he was on the top of the world and getting more and more dizzy from that high as Sam slowly dragged his big cock over the angel's prostate. The build up was antagonizingly slow, but so good, that wemhem Gabriel finally came, completely untouched, he clamped down on Sam so hard, he sent the hunter sprinkling down with him. 

They laid there long after, kissing and caressing each other and just enjoying the feel of the other in their embrace. 

"I love you." Sam muttered in Gabriel's shoulder, the head emitting from his cheeks a clear indication he is blushing.

Gabriel kissed him on the top of the head and whispered in his hair. "I love you too, Samich."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's day everyone.


End file.
